


bros for life

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, in celebration of johnny's release from the dungeon, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: Sehun and Johnny give each other brojobs in Sehun's bromobile to celebrate Johnny's debut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sehun's ig post for johnny, and by yuki for making me feel feelings about johnhun!

“Dude, just go talk to him.”

Sehun looks up, and Jongin flops down on the adjacent sofa cushion, swinging his feet onto Sehun’s lap. He doesn’t even look up from his phone as Sehun levels him a glare.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun says, pushing Jongin’s bare feet away from his crotch. Jongin’s feet migrate back to Sehun’s thighs just a few seconds later, like there are magnets attached to Jongin’s heels and Sehun’s balls.

Without a word, Jongin pulls up Sehun’s Instagram page and taps on a post from the day before. Youngho’s face shows up—eyes lowered and concealed by a thicket of coppery bangs, lips plump and inviting. Sehun’s stomach caves a little, but his reaction is mild in comparison to the day before. There was a lot more strangled yelling and hyperventilating in the solitude of his car when Youngho’s teaser was first dropped. 

Jongin raises his eyebrows with an infuriating, knowing look that manages to piss Sehun off each and every time, but Sehun keeps his stare implacable. 

“So?” he asks with a single, careless eyebrow raised. A gesture he's practiced to perfection. 

“You're posting on Instagram like you guys are best friends or something, but when's the last time you actually _talked_ to him?”

Sehun bristles at the implication behind Jongin’s words. “We’re still friends, what are you trying to suggest?”

Jongin shakes his head. “No, no, that's not what I mean. I'm not saying that I think you're pretending to be better friends than you are. I know how much Johnny means to you. Would it kill you to let him know, too?”

“God, you date Krystal and now suddenly you're an expert at relationships and stuff.”

But Sehun avoids Jongin’s gaze because what he said hits a little too close to home. He thinks of the long, thoughtful caption he had written to accompany Youngho’s photo before deleting it all and replacing it with something more his style. A terse caption that would convey his excitement without leaving any room for imagination. One that wouldn't betray the mixed emotions teeming beneath the surface. 

It's pathetic, and Jongin sees right through it. Which is even more pathetic, because six days out of seven, Jongin can't even see when his own shoelaces are untied. 

“Well,” Sehun says. “What should I say?”

Immediately Sehun feels stupid for asking, like he's a middle school student asking for help speaking to his crush. 

“How about congratulations,” Jongin says sarcastically, and Sehun wonders if he picked up that bit of sarcasm from Krystal too. 

No, Joonmyun-hyung always scolded Sehun for being too sarcastic around Jongin, so that was probably his own doing. 

“It's not that easy,” Sehun mutters. Each time Sehun and Youngho have encountered each other since their break-up has gotten increasingly awkward. Their break-up being when Sehun debuted and Youngho was left behind in the basement. 

Jongin rolls his eyes in a way that’s both condescending and fed up, and it’s such a perfect amalgamation of both Sehun and Krystal that Sehun wants to laugh. 

“Of course it’s easy,” Jongin says. “I’ll show you.”

Jongin takes Sehun’s phone because god knows Jongin doesn’t have anyone’s numbers saved to his own phone. He turns the speaker on, and they hear a dial tone. And then a voice: low, hesitant, familiar. 

“Hello?”

“Congratulations on your debut, Youngho!” Jongin says cheerfully, clapping and making encouraging noises.

Youngho chuckles on the other end of the line. The sound of his laugh is low and smoky, and it makes Sehun’s stomach flip. “Thank you, Jongin-hyung.”

“Sehun wants to say something too,” Jongin adds, and Sehun shoots him a look that clearly says _No I do not._

But Jongin shoves the phone back into Sehun’s hands and then leaves him alone in the living room with a thumbs up. 

Sehun swallows the knives in his throat and mutters, “Congrats, Youngho. You’ve worked hard for a long time.”

There’s a painfully long beat of silence on the other end, and then he hears Youngho say, almost breathlessly, “Thanks, hyung. That means a lot to me.” 

In a moment of courage, Sehun asks, “Are you free tonight?”

“I think my bandmates are doing something together… But honestly, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for the next two weeks, so would you be up for something later?”

Sehun remembers that feeling. He was so keyed up on adrenaline after their debut that sleep eluded him for weeks. 

“Sure,” he says. “I’ll text you when I’m at your dorm.”

The exchange a few polite words of goodbye, and Sehun wonders what he’s gotten himself into.  
  
  
  
It’s well past midnight when Sehun pulls up in front of NCT’s dorm. He’s been watching _Limitless_ on repeat since its release, but the views seem to be stuck. It’s a good song, but he wished that Youngho’s voice could be heard for more than six seconds over the course of the entire song. Not that Sehun’s opinion mattered. Youngho’s voice was probably too sexy for SM. 

Another minute passes that feels like an eternity, and Sehun can’t stop bouncing his leg in the way that everyone around him hates. He shouldn’t have had another cup of coffee before coming here.

Just when Sehun is about to replay _Limitless_ again when long shadow looms in front of him. It’s Youngho in a hoodie, his face obscured in darkness, but still recognizable from his height and the breadth of his shoulders. Nobody else could take up space the way that Youngho does.

Sehun stuffs his phone back into his pocket and unlocks the door for Youngho. 

“Hey,” Youngho says softly. He shivers from the cold as he climbs into the shotgun seat. 

The first thing Sehun says to Youngho is, “You too, huh?”

“What?” Youngho asks, pausing in the middle of fastening his seatbelt. 

“They always give the hottest member the fewest lines.”

Youngho just laughs quietly and shakes his head at that. His knees are crowded against the dashboard because Joonmyun, the seat’s usual occupant, always likes his space to feel snug. Youngho adjusts the seat for some stretching room, and then Sehun pulls away.

“Where are we going, hyung?” Youngho asks, and it’s like no time has passed at all since their nighttime escapades as trainees. Except now they’re sneaking away from the dorms by Maserati instead of by foot.

“Should we grab beer somewhere?” Sehun suggests.

“Sounds good,” Youngho says.

They stop in the desolate parking lot of a seedy 24 hour liquor store, and Youngho follows Sehun inside, both with their hoods pulled over their eyes. They’re in and out within minutes.

Youngho cracks open a bottle of beer with his bare hands and offers it to Sehun. He opens one for himself, and they silently clink bottles and take a sip. It’s somehow not as awkward as Sehun was afraid of. Thankfully Youngho doesn’t seem to find it strange that Sehun wanted to see him all of a sudden. It almost feels natural, and Sehun could almost believe that they’re actually friends.

“Do you like the song?” Youngho asks suddenly, breaking the silence. “Heard you listening to it while you were waiting for me.”

Sehun feels strangely flustered, like he was caught doing something embarrassing. He takes a sip of beer and says, “It’s catchy.”

Youngho nods absently. “It feels weird, finally having a song to call my own. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to listen to it. Even when I’m not listening to anything, I still hear it in my head.”

“Isn’t that just called having a song stuck in your head?”

This makes the corner of Youngho’s mouth lift in a half-grin. He brings the bottle back up to his lips, tipping his head back to guzzle down more beer. Sehun watches Youngho swallow, sees the movement in his throat. It’s almost too intimate, and Sehun feels embarrassed again. 

Youngho wipes his lips with the back of his hand and meets Sehun’s gaze with a look that’s almost too intense for the occasion. 

Sehun looks away and mutters, “You better give me a signed copy of your album.”

“Who should I make it out to?” Youngho asks, his eyes going soft again.

Sehun thinks for a moment and answers, “Vivi.”

“Of course. Anything for you, hyung.”

His voice is so sincere that Sehun can’t find it in himself to say anything sarcastic in return. 

“You’ve worked really hard, Youngho. I’m proud of you.”

It just about tears Sehun up to see the look of happiness on Youngho’s face just because he said something nice. 

“Let’s stand together on the same stage again, hyung,” Youngho says, and he sounds so earnest that Sehun can’t look him in the eye.

He’s not supposed to say that kind of thing when there aren’t cameras around. But Youngho says it like he means each word. 

The car suddenly feels too small to Sehun, and Youngho’s sitting too close. Sehun could reach out and touch Youngho’s aristocratic profile, his sloping jaw, his full lips. He could run his fingers through Youngho’s thick hair, feel his warm breath against his skin. 

Sehun reaches the bottom of his bottle, and he does something stupid, because fuck it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Sehun asks.

Youngho blinks at him, and his cheeks go pinker than they were before. 

“What?” he asks quietly, and he sounds more disbelieving than disgusted. Which, to Sehun, is a good sign at this point. 

“Can. I. Kiss. You,” Sehun repeats, wondering if his words came out slurred the first time. Just in case it makes a difference, he adds, “For old time’s sake?”

“Um. Okay,” Youngho says, but there’s still that hint of doubt in his voice, like he still isn’t sure if he heard Sehun correctly.

Sehun leans towards Youngho to give him a soft kiss, no tongue. It almost feels affectionate, familiar. The kiss is brief, innocent, but it only leaves Sehun wanting more. He forces himself to tear away from Youngho, but then he feels Youngho’s fingers curl into his shirt, pulling him closer.

Their lips meet roughly this time, and Sehun hears Youngho mutter, “Fuck.”

Sehun’s pulse starts beating too fast, and his lungs feel hot and thick as they start making out less innocently. He feels teeth on his lips and a burst of copper on his tongue, and for a moment all Sehun hears is his heartbeat pounding in his ears as Youngho sucks on his lower lip before releasing it and slipping his tongue into Sehun’s mouth. The kiss goes on for minutes, and by the end Sehun feels like he’s drowning in desire for Youngho. 

“You’ve practiced,” Sehun breathes, holding onto Youngho’s chin with both hands so their foreheads are pressed together. His lips feel swollen, numb, from Youngho’s rough kissing. 

“Not with anyone who likes it the way that you do,” Youngho murmurs in a husky voice that makes heat unfurl in Sehun’s stomach. 

“Let me blow you,” Sehun says, and without missing a beat, Youngho says, “Only if you let me blow you first.”

If it wasn’t bad enough that Sehun was already half-hard, it only takes a few pumps of Youngho’s long, thick fingers around Sehun’s dick to jack him to a full-blown erection. And then Youngho is bending over to take Sehun in all at once. He starts bobbing his head, his mouth warm and wet and fucking amazing around Sehun’s cock.

Sehun pushes Youngho’s bangs away from his forehead to see his face. He can barely manage to keep his eyes open, but he would die before he missed the sight of Youngho’s lips stretched around his cock and the dusting of pink high on his cheekbones. 

He’s jostling and struggling as Youngho swirls his tongue around his cock, but Youngho keeps him in place with his hands firmly clamped on Sehun’s thighs. Youngho meets Sehun’s eyes with a smoldering, triumphant look as he sucks Sehun dry through his climax, Sehun biting his knuckles not to scream and curling his other fist through Youngho’s hair. 

“Good thing my hair’s so healthy,” Youngho says, patting his hair as he settles back into his own seat. “Or else I’d have a bald patch right now.”

“Good thing you didn’t debut as a maknae,” Sehun says, his breath still shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Or else your hair would end up like mine.”

“Or worse, like Mark’s,” Youngho adds. “So are you going to blow me, or what?”

Sehun rolls his eyes and makes a jerk-off motion before bending over obediently. It’s still there, the impulse to please Youngho. He unzips Youngho’s jeans, but keeps him tucked inside his briefs. There’s already a moist patch of precum there on the fabric, which is made even damper as Sehun mouths along the outline of Youngho’s dick.

“God, don’t‒” Youngho begins to say, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Don’t what?” Sehun asks innocently, as he continues to tease Youngho through the fabric.

“Don’t stop,” Youngho grunts.

Sehun tickles his nails over the soft spots on Youngho’s thighs, enjoying the way that he makes Youngho quiver. And then he pulls away the waistband of Youngho’s underwear to take his dick in his mouth. Youngho’s already almost there just from all the teasing. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting up into Sehun’s mouth and hissing, “I’m gonna cum.”

Sehun feels Youngho’s dick jump and then go soft in his mouth as his cum hits the back of his throat. That alone feels better than any compliment Sehun’s ever received about his blowjob skills. 

Johnny recovers in the seat next to him as Sehun starts to drive back to the dorms. The streets are still this time of night, so all he can hear is the muted sound of his car’s motor and Youngho’s quiet, ragged breathing. 

As they get closer, a strange aching feeling starts to grip at Sehun’s chest—not quite sadness, not quite regret. It feels like Sehun and Youngho are stuck in the middle of a cold, isolating winter, too far away from each other to seek comfort and warmth. Sehun wants to rewind back to a stasis point, a hot summer when they wore black tank tops, flushed cheeks, and each other’s arms around their shoulders. He wants to go back to a simpler time, before they were torn away from each other, before Youngho was stolen from Sehun for good by new friends and short Thai boys. 

Sehun pulls over on the curb in front of Youngho’s dorm. Youngho climbs out of the car and then pauses to look back at Sehun.

Youngho opens his mouth as if to say something, and then he closes it like he’s changed his mind. Sehun lifts an expectant eyebrow with a practiced look of carelessness, but his stomach is in coils at the visible struggle in Youngho’s expression.

“So are we ever gonna talk about this?” Youngho asks.

“No.”

Youngho hadn’t expected any other answer from Sehun, so he just laughs a little and knocks twice on the hood of Sehun’s car before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> well i didn't think i'd write anything exo anytime soon and i certainly didn't think it'd be johnhun smut when i did, but here we are


End file.
